


Sharing Fantasies

by CaseyBenSullivan, weekendgothgirl



Series: One Brother's Rape Fantasies [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body paint kink, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fanart Welcome, Fiction by a fictional character, Interrupted phone sex, Interrupted sexting, M/M, Naughtiness kink, Paint Kink, Phone Sex, Phone sex at work, Podfic Welcome, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Taboo kink, Texting, jerking off, naked selfies, sexting at work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Mikey is much more comfortable knowing that Gerard knows about his rape fantasies, he writes out one of his earliest and most common fantasies, which he then posts to a popular fanfiction website. Too shy to have Gerard read it in front of him, Mikey texts Gerard with the link once he gets to work, and is pleasantly surprised by Gerard's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419931) by [CoffeeFiend1980 (CaseyBenSullivan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CoffeeFiend1980). 



> WARNINGS
> 
> Readers, please be aware that this story contains semi-detailed descriptions of rape fantasies and frank discussions about the realities of carrying it out. Future chapters will include explicit scenes of consensual non-consent, or "rape play", scenes. If this makes you uncomfortable or may trigger you, please do not read.
> 
> UNIVERSE-SPECIFIC
> 
> In this universe, Mikey and Gerard live together as lovers. Gerard is a comic artist who works from home, while Mikey is a talent agent who works outside of the home, but has an office next to Gerard's where he can handle business from home when necessary.
> 
> CHAPTER-SPECIFIC
> 
> This chapter is rated "explicit" due to phone sex and masturbation. Rape fantasies are barely discussed in this chapter.

It's been about a month since Gerard first found out about Mikey's rape fantasies. It made things tense between them at first, but with time and honesty, it's become easier for Mikey to talk about. He answers Gerard's questions whenever Gerard asks, and sometimes even mentions something on his own if something makes him think about it.

One thing Gerard seems most curious about is what Mikey actually fantasizes about. So one night, when Gerard's absorbed in his latest comic and Mikey can't sleep, he starts to think about it. He thinks about his fantasies, especially the ones he had when he was younger, and after about an hour or so, Mikey decides to write one of them down. That way, he can send it to Gerard, maybe in an email or something, and Gerard can read it without the pressure of Mikey watching him read it, and without Mikey being nervous while Gerard reads it.

It takes him about a week to finish writing out the fantasy. He goes into a lot more detail than he planned to, and when he's done, he can't wait for Gerard to read it. He's been thinking about it even when he hasn't been working on it, and it's made him especially excited the last few times he and Gerard had sex. He's kept his secret, though, wanting the story to be perfect, to be exactly the way it is in his head before Gerard takes a look. He painstakingly checks it for spelling and grammar mistakes, and then posts it under the same alias he used in high school. The website is different, but the username is available, because apparently he's the only coffee fiend from 1980 who wants to publish sexual fantasies on a popular fiction website. He hurries to post his fantasy before going to work, and then, once he's there, starts writing out a text.

 ** > 8:59a.m. Mikey wrote:** Hey Gee I wrote something for you, I think you'll like it

Mikey sends the text before he can change his mind, and waits eagerly for Gerard's reply. He has work to distract him, but really, waiting for Gerard's response is distracting him from his work. Not that that's anything unusual.

Gerard tears his eyes away from his latest piece and eyes it critically. He thinks that maybe it needs just a few more hours and it'll be complete. He leans back, stretching and easing kinked and tired muscles, and rubs at bleary eyes. Stifling a yawn, he checks the time on his phone. Shit, he's worked all night again. He groans, not surprised at how tired he is now. He's about to put his phone down to clean up when he notices a text. Opening it up, he smiles. He loves surprise texts from Mikey. 

** > 9:40a.m. Gee wrote:** Yeah Mikes? What is it? x

Mikey's a nervous wreck by the time Gerard replies to him. He hasn't even sent Gerard the link yet... maybe he's not ready for this.

 ** > 9:41a.m. Mikey wrote:** Just a dumb thing abt one of my fantasies I thought you would like but it's kinda dumb

Frowning, Gerard taps out a reply. 

** > 9:42a.m. Gee wrote:** Don't say that, m'sure it's awesome. 

** > 9:43a.m. Mikey wrote:** Your biased.

He smiles to himself, though, because of course Gerard would reassure him. He's probably curious now, too. Mikey licks his lips nervously and starts typing again.

 ** > 9:43a.m. Mikey wrote:** K. It's kinda graphic. I left it open on my computer. You'll know it's me. Hope you like it.

He knows it's going to take awhile for Gerard to read, so he prepares himself for a long wait. Why is he hard? Being hard at work is not a good idea. And he's worried that Gerard won't like it. So why does his body like the thought of what's happening now?

 ** > 9:46a.m. Mikey wrote:** Here's the link in case I accidentally closed it. <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2419931>

** > 9.47a.m. Gee wrote:** Ok, I'll go and read it. Don't worry.

 ** > 9:48a.m. Mikey wrote:** K, I'll do my best.

Now all Mikey can do is sit back and wait. He hopes Gerard likes it. He hopes Gerard will react well.

Gerard bites at his lip as he cleans up and wanders next door to Mikey's office. His phone feels heavier in his pocket, somehow, as he finds the story.

Gerard's eyes widen as he realizes what it is. Swallowing, he settles back into the chair to read it.

When Gerard finishes reading, he sits for a moment before opening his texts again. He sends a reply to his brother quickly.

 ** > 10:15a.m. Gee wrote:** I just read it. It was... Did you fantasize about that often? x

Mikey takes a shaky breath. He's unsure how to interpret Gerard's text, whether Gerard liked the fantasy or not, but the x at the end makes him feel better. Gerard's saying it's okay, that he still loves him. Mikey takes another breath, deeper this time.

 ** > 10:18a.m. Mikey wrote:** Yeah. When I could hear you sleeping near me. Or when you jerked off and thought I couldn't hear. Imagined you taken advantage of me being there.

Gerard's cheeks heat a little. He wouldn't have expected to be turned on by something so simple, but it sounds so hot... and Gerard kind of wishes it didn't. Fuck, Mikey was so young back then. Like, not even legal. Gerard can't help but feel guilty being turned on by that, but fuck, Mikey was the one having those thoughts. Gerard can't feel _too_ bad about it, can he?

 ** > 10:19a.m. Gee wrote:** Fuck. Mikes, that's... That's hot. 

Mikey can't help the smile that breaks out over his face, or the way his cock twitches in his underwear. He licks his lips and glances around quickly, then gets up and makes his way to the nearest bathroom as surreptitiously as possible. He tries telling himself that nobody probably notices, but he doesn't believe that, not really.

Gerard isn't sure what to do as he waits for Mikey's reply. He's tired, but he doesn't want to stop talking to his brother. Rubbing at his eyes, he sighs and pushes away from Mikey's desk before walking downstairs to the kitchen, where he fixes himself a cup of tea and takes it to their room. He settles in bed and is about to take his first sip when Mikey _finally_ replies.

 ** > 10:27a.m. Mikey wrote:** Yeah? That I was fantasizing about you?

Gerard swallows hard as he reads that and his cheeks heat a little because yeah, Mikey knows exactly what he means.

 ** > 10:28a.m. Gee wrote:** Mmm yeah, I love hearing that.  
 ** > 10:28a.m. Gee wrote:** What took you so long to reply?

Mikey chews on his lip for a second, debating with himself on how to answer. He's a little embarrassed to tell the truth, but he might as well. There's no point avoiding the question, and outright lying is never an option.

 ** > 10:30a.m. Mikey wrote:** Decided to go somewhere more private. Too many people around in the office.  
 ** > 10:30a.m. Mikey wrote:** Glad you like it.

Gerard doesn't stop to overthink his reply, tapping out a response as quickly as he can. 

** > 10:31a.m. Gee wrote:** Private? Why'd you do that?

Gerard grins as he sends it, knowing full well but wanting Mikey to tell him.

 ** > 10:31a.m. Mikey wrote:** LOL why do you think

 ** > 10:31a.m. Gee wrote:** Tell me. I like hearing it from you.

Mikey smiles as his face reddens a little. He's not exactly shy about talking about this kind of stuff, but he's never talked about it while being at work, not even in text messages. He and Gerard have had phone sex before, but that was way back when they were in college. Ever since they moved in together, there hasn't been a need for it. Then again, they've never talked about these kinds of fantasies before, either.

 ** > 10:33a.m. Mikey wrote:** I thought it was hot that you thought it was hot that I used to fantasize about you when we were kids. Kinda turned me on and it was embarrassing lol

Gerard bites his lip as he taps at the corner of his phone, his cock twitching as he thinks of Mikey locked in the bathroom at work. Settling against the pillows more, he wonders just how turned on Mikey is. Licking his lips, he taps out a reply.

 ** > 10:36a.m. Gee wrote:** How much did it turn you on little brother? 

Mikey has to stifle a groan when he sees that Gerard called him 'little brother'. Gerard has to know that will turn him on even more. He has to have done that on purpose. That's... that's awesome. Mikey bites his lip, suppressing a grin as he types out an answer. He's feeling playful now.

 ** > 10:37a.m. Mikey wrote:** More than a little ;-) 

Chuckling, Gerard places his untouched tea on the nightstand and lays a hand on his thigh. Eyes closed he tries to imagine what his brother looks like right now, where he is. Eyes opening suddenly he grips his phone as he taps away.

 ** > 10:40a.m. Gee wrote:** Mmm, you aren't the only one. Take a picture for me. 

Mikey's mouth goes a little dry at the request. Shit, they're doing all kinds of new things today. Not that he has any objection to it...

 ** > 10:41a.m. Mikey wrote:** What do you wanna see?

 ** > 10:42a.m. Gee wrote:** You. All of you. I want to see your face, where you are, your cock. Everything.

Mikey chuckles at the part about where he is. He is _so_ going to have to tease Gerard about that. First, though, he takes some pictures. The first one is just showing the bulge in his work pants as he uses his free hand to frame it and emphasize it. He discards the next few pictures, the ones of his face, unsatisfied with the way he looks, or how blurry it is, or his expression. He tries one without his glasses on, but it looks stupid. Why is it so hard to take a picture of his face?

He figures he'll give Gerard the picture of his bulge for now, and work on getting a better picture of his face.

 ** > 10:49a.m. Mikey wrote:** Where I am? Because bathrooms are soooo sexy? Lol

After sending the text, Mikey sends the picture of his bulge. Then he gets back to work trying to get a good face picture.

Gerard smiles as he reads Mikey's text. Before he can reply, though, he gets another message, this time a picture. Licking his lips he traces the lines of Mikey's hand, his fingers, the bulge in his pants. He loses himself in the picture for a few long minutes before typing a reply.

 ** > 11:00a.m. Gee wrote:** Shut up. Anywhere's sexy if you're there. The picture proves it. Gorgeous. 

Mikey laughs breathlessly when Gerard finally replies. He's feeling antsy, anxious that people might start noticing that he's been away from his desk for more than ten minutes. They probably won't, of course; everyone's always moving around, going from one room to another, even leaving the building to meet with talent without notifying each other. Managing talent isn't exactly a normal 9-5 job. Still, it's easy to let his imagination get away from him when he's using work time to text Gerard about stuff like this.

 ** > 11:01a.m. Mikey wrote:** U sure, I could take a picture of the bathroom for you lol

 ** > 11:01a.m. Gee wrote:** Lol, I'm good.

Just as Gerard sends the text he has an idea, he sits up a little, the blankets shifting and pooling in his lap. Quickly he takes a picture of his cock draped in dark blue cotton. Thanking the camera gods for a decent picture, he sends it to Mikey.

Mikey wasn't expecting a picture from Gerard, but he's sure as hell not complaining. He's not even entirely sure why he wasn't expecting it. He would laugh at himself, if not for the way his breath is catching in his throat at the realization that they're actually doing this, that Gerard is as turned on as he is.

 ** > 11:02a.m. Mikey wrote:** Fuck so hot Gee.

Mikey half wishes he were at home right now, so he could climb into bed with Gerard and touch him and feel him and taste him, the salt of Gerard's skin against his tongue. There's something exciting about this, though, about how inappropriate and immediate it is, so wrong to be doing it at work but so good to be wanting something this badly and getting something back right away. Phone sex is one thing, but this - Mikey can _see_. It's new and different and just the spice he needs in his day, in their relationship.

 ** > 11:02a.m. Mikey wrote:** Wanna see everything. Wanna see you naked.

Gerard's breath stutters as he reads Mikey's replies. Fuck, this is actually happening. It's new to them and their relationship, but it's amazing. It feels dirty and indulgent, delicious and debauched. Everything he suddenly needs. 

Gerard's pulse quickens and he can feel his blood pound in his veins. Mouth dry, he shoves the blankets down and runs his thumb over his dick, shivering as he inhales sharply and positions himself for a picture. He angles himself temptingly, legs slightly bent, and after checking the picture, he sends it to Mikey. Once it's sent he isn't sure what to do, so he lays there imagining Mikey, remembering how he looked last night, all tousled hair and smiles.

Mikey just stares at the picture for a minute, unable to look away long enough to type back some reply. God, Gerard is gorgeous. He's gorgeous any time, but in this picture, his cock looks amazing, hard and tempting, even pointing away from the camera the way it is. It makes Mikey want to crawl on top of Gerard, take him in his mouth -

And maybe he should be telling this to _Gerard_ , since he's not there to do it in person.

 ** > 11:08a.m. Mikey wrote:** Dammit Gee so fucking hot. Wish I could taste you. Suck you hard or let you fuck my face come all over me. Have to do that tonight

Gerard groans as he reads Mikey's text. Fuck yes, he wants that. He wants all of that. As he reads the text again and again, the fingers of his free hand brush over his chest. His cock twitches as he taps out a reply.

 ** > 11:11a.m. Gee wrote:** Fuck Mikes. Want that so much. Want you here to touch, to use, to taste. 

** > 11:11a.m. Mikey wrote:** Yeah

Mikey sucks in a breath and closes his eyes for a moment, thinking of all the things he wants to do to Gerard, or have Gerard do to him. And it's not just that, it's the fact that they're talking about it but not doing it, not doing anything. Taking another steadying breath, Mikey presses his palm against his crotch, not quite adjusting himself. He's so conflicted - there are two very tempting ways this could go.

 ** > 11:12a.m. Mikey wrote:** Wanna do this for real or talk through it. Not sure

Gerard writhes on their bed, arm across his forehead as he ignores his cock and replies.

 ** > 11:13a.m. Gee wrote:** Fuck, I don't know either. I just- you should see what you're doing to me.

 ** > 11:14a.m. Mikey wrote:** Thought I already saw :-) Looks great

 ** > 11:14a.m. Gee wrote:** More than that. You should see me, writhing against our sheets, desperate for touch. Either yours or mine.

Mikey groans softly, even as he smiles. Gerard paints a tempting picture, every word making Mikey want more and more to just go home.

 ** > 11:15a.m. Mikey wrote:** Wanna be there to do that for you. But like nice not all played out and violent. Those aren't the ONLY fantasies I have you know :-) 

** > 11:16a.m. Gee wrote:** I know. I don't care how it happens, I just need it.

Mikey chews on his lower lip, trying to decide what to do. He wants Gerard, and he wants him now, but he would feel like a total asshole leaving work before noon. Before he's even gotten any actual work done. He needs to get this out of his system, out of both their systems, so he can be productive enough to go home with a clear conscience. He shouldn't be doing this. But he won't get any work done if he doesn't.

 ** > 11:19a.m. Mikey wrote:** You could jerk off and video it for me? Then I could watch it and jerk off and then let you see the real thing at home tonight...

Mikey doesn't suggest recording himself jerking off because he can't quite make that leap in his mind, but maybe he could do something else. Maybe he could call Gerard when he's jerking off and Gerard could hear the sounds he makes, no matter how minute. Maybe...

 ** > 11:19a.m. Mikey wrote:** U could call me and we could jerk off together even though I couldn't talk much but that would be so hot

 ** > 11:20a.m. Gee wrote:** Yes. Fuck yes.

Adrenaline floods through him as he sends the message, he can't wait to hear Mikey. To listen to him touching himself at work, he shivers just thinking about it.

Even though Mikey suggested Gerard calling him, he's the one tapping Gerard's name on his phone the instant he gets Gerard's reply. The phone barely rings once before Gerard picks up, and Mikey smiles widely, relieved.

"Hey," he says, his voice soft and happy, doing his best to keep his voice down in the empty bathroom stall. He's the only one in here, but he knows that could change at any second. It's nerve-wracking, but not enough to get him to hang up.

"Hey." Gerard's voice is soft and slightly strained, adrenaline and lust racing through him as he listens to Mikey's breathing. It's strange how even that little thing can make his cock twitch. How he could be so tangled up with one person that whatever they do incites intense reactions. From a whisper of breath he can feel the faint, ghost like touch of Mikey's fingers over his chest. The edge of a moan leans itself to lips and tongue making a path along his stomach.

Mikey's sigh is half whine when he hears Gerard's voice, finally, after only seeing his words and a couple of pictures over the past couple of hours. He's hyper aware of the sound of Gerard breathing on the other end of the line, but, too, hyper aware of his surroundings, giving in to the paranoid urge to slip off the toilet for a second, crouching down so he can check the other stalls for feet. He doesn't see any, but that doesn't make him feel any better. Someone could be holding their legs up, or something.

Mentally, Mikey laughs at himself. This reminds him of the first time he smoked a joint, excited about the experience he was anticipating and incredibly nervous that someone was going to catch him. In the end, no one caught him, which was a huge relief, but the joint wasn't that good, so that was kind of disappointing. Maybe it was the weed, but it could have been his overarching expectations. Mikey doesn't think that's going to be the case here, though. Doing stuff with Gerard is always exciting, even when it's over the phone.

"I don't know how to start," he admits, settling back onto the toilet seat. He's still keeping his voice low, self-conscious of the way his voice carries in the empty room. "Just, glad to hear your voice."

"I know, me too." Taking a deep breath Gerard settles back against his pillows comfortably, "I think it'll be like any other time we play. Just. It depends what we want and need."

Drawing a leg up, Gerard strokes along his chest, heart pounding. He kinda feels like he did the first time he got laid, sort of vunerable and excited.

Mikey's hesitant. "I'm not sure," he says, wanting to be honest. "Too worried about someone overhearing. Not sure I can really focus enough to enjoy it, you know?" It could be good, Mikey knows that. It could be _really_ good. If he could just let go, let Gerard's voice wash over him, then yeah. But it would suck so much to get caught. Technically speaking, if the right (wrong) person overheard, this could get him fired. Mikey's torn.

Gerard frowns and hums sympathetically as he bites his lip. "I could just talk, if it'd help?" 

"Maybe." Mikey chuckles a little. "I wish we had a one-person bathroom around here, but we don't."

Gerard smiles as he rearranges the phone against his ear. "We'll just have to do what we can, Mikes."

"Maybe I should go first? Like, get it out of the way," Mikey says, and shakes his head at how that sounds. "Not, like, that it's something to get out of the way or anything, just, shit, I don't want someone walking in while I'm, you know, and just, you know. You know?"

"I know." Swallowing, Gerard forces himself to stop stroking across his chest and focuses on Mikey. "What do you need?"

Mikey lets out a nervous, breathy laugh. Fuck, he can't believe he's about to do this _at work_. "Maybe like, just tell me what you'd wanna do to me if I were at home, and like, you know. It's cool if you wanna say stuff about how like it's wrong but I still want it, you still want it, even though it's wrong. Naughty," Mikey clarifies, blushing, and fiddles with the button on his pants. He should probably unzip his pants pretty soon. Just as soon as Gerard starts talking.

Gerard licks his lips and raises his eyebrow. "You want me to tell you that we shouldn't be doing this Mikes? That we're doing bad things?" His voice drops a little, taking on the edge it does when they're alone. He knows what it does to Mikey and he smiles to himself.

"Yeah," Mikey says, his voice dropping to a whisper. He thumbs open the button on his pants as they talk, wiggling on the toilet seat, although he doesn't unzip just yet. "Especially since we're..." He pauses to listen to the room, just making sure no one else is in there. "Brothers."

"Mmm." Gerard thumbs at his nipple as he wiggles deeper into the mattress. "That's true, brothers shouldn't want to do this to each other." Lowering his voice a little more, he murmurs into the phone. "That doesn't stop me from wishing you were here so I could feel your warmth. So I could sink into you."

Mikey groans softly and palms himself through his pants. Fuck, he's aching just thinking about Gerard being inside him, fucking him into the mattress. They _have_ to do that tonight. Just as soon as he gets home.

"Fuck, I can almost feel you around me now. I miss it. I miss you."

"Me too," Mikey says softly, smiling. He presses his hand against his crotch, then drags the heel of his hand up slowly, making himself groan. He imagines Gerard's hand on his, guiding him, touching him. Mikey lowers his zipper. "Tell me what we'll do tonight."

"I think we'll have a long night ahead of us Mikes. I hope you'll be ready for me." With a sigh he turns onto his side and adds, "I want you to touch yourself properly now." Taking a shaky breath, he continues as if he hadn't changed the subject. "As soon as you get home, I want you naked." Laughing softly, he imagines watching Mikey's face, imagines watching him strip to please him and the laughter dries on his lips.

Mikey takes in a quick breath at the thought of getting naked for Gerard as soon as he gets home. He stands up slightly and uses his free hand to push his slacks and underwear down to his knees, and shit, he really should have brought his bluetooth with him so he'd be hands-free. Next time, he'll remember next time. For now, he sits down and wraps his free hand around his cock, humming quietly into the phone to let Gerard know he's doing what Gerard told him to. God, this is hotter than he could have anticipated.

"I wouldn't let you move, I'd press against you there and then." Gerard hums thinking about it. "Perhaps I'd be naked too. Would you like that?"

"Hell yeah," Mikey agrees with a slight laugh. It's not like Gerard has to ask. They both like it better when Gerard's naked.

"We'd kiss hungrily until we had to pull away for air then I'd taste every part of you until you were shaking and aching for more. Little brother." He pauses, listening to Mikey's breathing and adds, "I want to hear you Mikes. I want to know how much you like this."

"Tonight," Mikey promises, before pulling his lower lip between his teeth and sucking in air as he strokes himself. He's anxious about someone overhearing, even though no one's in the bathroom at the moment. He's just... not sure he can finish when he's so worried about someone coming in. "Gee, I... I don't know if I can, I mean, you know, um. Fuck." It feels good to stroke himself, biting his lip hard between his teeth, eyes closed behind his glasses as he tilts his head up toward the ceiling. "Ugh, so."

Mikey tenses at the sound of a door slamming nearby, freezing where he sits with his hand still on his dick. It takes him a few seconds to realize that the door slam was from the women's bathroom, adjacent to the one he's in right now. Even realizing that doesn't help him relax. "Oh my god. I just thought someone came in. They didn't but... and... now someone's flushing." Mikey laughs at the absurdity of the situation, and oh look, as turned on as Gerard had him, his dick is softening in his hand. Well, shit. There goes that plan. "Shit, I... I promise I'm gonna make this up to you tonight. God." But Mikey's laughing. He's sure Gerard will understand.

Gerard laughs with Mikey as he rolls onto his back again. He's still hard but it's not as urgent as it once was. "S'ok Mikes." He glances down at his cock and shakes his head, not sure what's going to happen now. "Did you want to go now or?" He can't bring himself to ask if his brother wants to listen to him still. It seems odd so he leaves the sentence as it is and hopes that Mikey'll understand what he means.

"No, I... I'm just too nervous thinking about getting caught, you know? Nervous about someone hearing me." Mikey smiles to himself, tilting his head down so his chin is resting on his collarbone. He's lucky Gerard is so understanding. "I still wanna listen to you, if you're okay with that?" He doesn't really mean for it to come out as a question, but he doesn't want Gerard to feel pushed into it or anything. Just because Gerard is understanding doesn't mean he's still into it, but Mikey is hoping that he is.

Nodding, Gerard curls his toes into the sheets. "Yeah I- I'd like that. I need you to talk to me a bit though." He reaches down to stroke over his length a couple of times, bringing himself back to where he was. Smiling he hums softly, "tonight is definitely going to be a long one now."

"Good." Mikey smiles and leans back. The motion causes his hand to shift on his dick, but instead of either turning him on or making him self-conscious, it just feels pleasant. Now that he's not racing toward the possibility of orgasm while fearing getting caught, it's nice just to touch himself and talk to his brother, knowing Gerard will be getting off, even if he isn't, not right now. "What do you want me to talk to you about? I don't think I can be, um, as obvious as you."

"That's okay." He runs his thumb over and around the head and breathes out shakily; fuck, he's all for delayed gratification, but he forgets how sensitive that can make him. "I'm used to that Mikey. Just- just do what you can."

"Well..." Mikey thinks back to some of their more recent conversations, and something he knows might turn Gerard on. "Maybe I should stop by an art store sometime soon. I mean, I know you have plenty of art supplies, but we should have some that are just for... playing with." Mikey's a little tentative about talking about this, especially considering how Gerard reacted the first time he brought it up, but that was because Mikey was brushing it off as not a big deal, right? He really hopes Gerard understands that he gets it now, and that he wants to make Gerard feel good just like Gerard wants to make Mikey feel good. "We could try out different paints and different brushes, see what textures and colors we like, you know. On... skin." Mikey licks his lips. There, he said it. Maybe now they can explore both their secret fantasies, not just Mikey's. So why is he holding his breath waiting to see how Gerard will react?

Gerard's breath catches in his throat, he can't hear any malice or humor in Mikey's voice when he says it. Just hope and understanding. He relaxes as he pictures Mikey covered in strokes of deep midnight blue. Shuddering, he curls his hand around his cock tightly and squeezes, the end of a moan in his voice as he speaks. "Yes, fuck. I'd love that." Swallowing he strokes up and down slowly and he swears Mikey can hear it but every noise seems loud in the quiet of their house.

"Yeah?" Relief washes over Mikey and he smiles, relaxing where he sits. He can hear the arousal in Gerard's voice, and he loves that. He loves that he's the one who put that there. He's quiet for a few seconds, thinking about where to go with this. He doesn't know enough about Gerard's fantasy to carry on the conversation on his own, but maybe Gerard can help him learn some more. "On my skin or yours?"

Gerard answers without thinking, "Both. More yours, though." Closing his eyes he can imagine Mikey laid before him, smiling as he considers him. "I've always wanted to see you wrapped in blues and greens."

Licking his lips, Gerard loosens his grip and starts to stroke himself slowly. It feels odd that Mikey's talking about his fantasy so seriously, but he's grateful.

"You've thought about what colors you want to see me in?" Mikey likes that. Like, he really likes it.

"Of course!" Gerard sighs as his thumb rubs at the bundle of nerves just right.

Mikey's voice softens as he goes a little deeper into thought, trying to see what Gerard sees in his mind's eye. "Like, any specific patterns or anything, or just random?"

"Mostly I think of colors and textures but," he pauses to groan down the phone as his cock twitches. Just the thought of having Mikey under him and free to do with as he wishes excites him. Fuck knows what he'd be like in real life. He strokes himself roughly, panting a little as he focuses enough to speak. "Sometimes I see waves and other times I just paint how I feel about you, what you make me feel."

Mikey's starting to get turned on again, but it's more mental than physical this time. His hand's on his stomach, and he doesn't really remember putting it there, but he's okay with that. He just loves the way Gerard sounds, how obvious it is that Gerard enjoys this particular fantasy.

"We should do this soon," Mikey murmurs, lazily stroking the thin layer of pubic hair below his belly button. "You getting off on talking about this?" It sure sounds like he is, but Mikey wants to hear Gerard say it. He wants to know for sure.

"Yeah, fuck Mikes." Gerard strokes his free hand over his chest to stroke his nipple, inhaling sharply at the touch. God he wishes his brother was here, even if he was just watching. He could deal with that.

"Good... I think we found something else we both like," Mikey says, and he's grinning a little, curling his fingers against his belly. What are the chances?

Grinning, Gerard grips his phone harder as he brushes his fingers over his balls. Swallowing hard, he thinks about Mikey painting him, the brush bristles tickling over sensitive parts of his body. "Good," he moans happily, toes curling against the sheets as he spreads his legs wider.

"What colors would you paint me?" Gerard's pleased that he managed to talk only slightly breathlessly.

"Oh, you're every color of the rainbow, Gee," Mikey says fondly. "I think I'd find paint to match every color you've ever died your hair, because they all looked so good on you, and then... yeah. Maybe I'd fill in the empty spaces with black, make sure nothing was left blank."

Groaning, Gerard presses the side of his face into Mikey's pillow. He inhales deeply, and the familiar scent of his brother fillls his senses. "Yeah? That sounds good." Thumb grazing the tip of his cock, he smooths pre-come down his shaft to ease his strokes.

Mikey chuckles, the low, deep chuckle he knows really gets to Gerard. "Really good, from the sound of it. You okay?" he teases, and hopes for Gerard's sake that he's really getting off on this.

"Mmm, getting there. It helps that I can smell you on your pillow as we talk." If it had been anyone else, Gerard would have worried that he'd come off creepy, but the combination of how turned on he is and the fact Mikey knows him better than anyone eases that worry. "Keep talking, hell, ask what I'm doing if you want."

"Man, I wish I had something that smelled like you right now." Sometimes Mikey envies Gerard, the fact that he gets to work at home, surrounded by the comforts Mikey doesn't have around him at work. It's not a huge deal, though; he knows he'll see Gerard as soon as his day is over, even if he does have the feeling he won't be as focused as usual. He hopes he doesn't have any new clients today. That would be awkward. "Okay. Tell me what you're doing. I always want to know."

"You should take one of my hoodies." Gerard chuckles as he gropes his balls, thumb pressing against the base of his cock as it twitches. He clears his throat as he tells Mikey. His hand moves and he groans again, loud and heavy. "Shit. Forgot how good that could feel." He takes a breath and adds, "I'm stroking over my hole Mikes, feels so good. It's been so long."

Mikey's quiet for a few seconds, thinking about how long it's been since they did anything with Gerard on the bottom. He's a little surprised to realize how right Gerard is. "Yeah, it has been," he agrees, pausing to lick his lips. "Think we should change that?"

Gerard's eyelids flutter and he shifts moving his hand to grip his cock again. "Maybe, we'll have plenty of time tonight."

"Damn right we-" Mikey cuts himself off when he hears the door to the men's room open and then close. There are foot steps from the door, then into the next stall. Mikey giggles and lowers his voice to a whisper. "Hang on, I can't talk for a minute."

"Kay." Gerard bites at his lip and strokes himself slowly as he waits. He feels like his skin is on fire and he wants to come so badly but he won't do it when Mikey can't join in.

Mikey's sure his situation is a lot less pleasant than Gerard, since he's got a guy only a few feet away from him, going to the bathroom while Mikey's got his cock out and trying to talk his brother to orgasm. Mikey is _distinctly_ aware of the cock situation, especially given the fact that he's sitting down and no sounds are coming from his stall anymore. The guy next to him must think he's constipated or something. Or maybe he doesn't think about what people in other bathroom stalls are doing. Mikey's the only one here who has to be self-conscious.

It seems like forever until the other toilet finally flushes, and a little bit after that, Mikey's alone in the bathroom again. Too soon, Mikey realizes, making a face. "Seriously? Whoever that was didn't wash his hands."

Gerard giggles. His brother just being himself is more of a turn on than anything else he could dream of. Though there are close seconds...

"You okay, little brother?"

Mikey laughs again. "Yeah, sorry. At least we're alone sooner, right?"

"Mmm, forget about him and just think of me in our bed, covers pushed down, legs spread and one hand wrapped around my hard, aching cock."

"Mmm, you always were a poet," Mikey murmurs happily, settling back in for the conversation again. "Wanna take a picture of that for me for later?" he asks hopefully.

"'Kay, just give me a second." He pulls his phone from his ear and takes a quick photo. Glancing at it critically, he figures that Mikey'll like it. Closing the picture for now, he puts the phone to his ear again. "Done. If you're good I'll show you when you get home."

"I'm always good." Mikey's looking forward to seeing that picture, but he's more looking forward to seeing the real thing. "Now, what are you doing now?"

"Now?" Gerard smiles as his thighs start to shake from holding back. "Now I'm fucking into my hand, thumb dragging through my slit. Fuck Mikes, my thighs are shaking. I need this so much."

"Then do it, Gee. Do it for me." It sounds corny, but it feels right. Mikey's focused on every sound Gerard makes, wanting to hear him come.

Gerard doesn't take long after that, he stays quiet the only sounds coming from his mouth breathy moans and muffled exclamations and the rasping of heavy breathing. His hips move as he strokes himself and only after six more strokes he comes over his fist and stomach. God it feels amazing, his whole body shudders with pleasure and he can barely hear Mikey.

Gerard doesn't say that he's come, but he doesn't have to; Mikey can tell from the other sounds he makes, and from the way he finally goes quiet. Mikey hums softly, letting Gerard hear that he's still there without making him engage in conversation. That can wait until Gerard recovers a little. For now, Mikey just pictures him, worn out in their bed, maybe slick with sweat if he really worked himself up, smears of come still wet on his skin. God, Mikey can't wait to get home tonight. He's definitely stopping somewhere to get some art supplies on the way home, that's for sure.

Gerard lays flat on his back, chest heaving as he waits for his breathing to calm. Fuck, he can't remember the last time he'd been that excited. Licking his dry lips Gerard strokes his fingers along his hip. He half groans at the thought of having to get up to clean up. 

Eventually his breathing calms and he giggles down the phone to his brother. "I've made a bit of a mess, Mikes."

Mikey giggles. "Good, then my work here is done." He smiles to himself for a moment before sighing down at his cock, which is showing minimal signs of interest. "I'll take care of you when I get home," Mikey murmurs, soft enough that Gerard won't be able to hear, before standing up so he can tuck himself away. "You going to be good if I go back to work now?"

"Mmm, what could I do here at home?" Gerard smiles at himself as an idea forms in his mind. "All I'm going to do now is clean up, get some water and sleep. Perfectly innocent."

Biting his lip, he knows exactly what to do. Well, as soon as he stops talking with Mikey.

"You don't know the meaning of the word," Mikey teases, but he doesn't ask what Gerard is planning, if anything. It's possible he doesn't want to know. It's possible it will drive Gerard a little crazy if Mikey doesn't ask, anyway. Gerard doesn't do well with secrets, not from him, anyway. Which makes it all the more interesting that it took so long for Mikey to find out about his little body painting fetish. "And anyway, I didn't mean it like that. I just - that was kind of intense, you know? I didn't want to just leave you hanging if you wanted to talk for a little bit before I got back to work."

Gerard flushes warmly with affection for his brother, smiling softly he shakes his head. "Nah, you're okay Mikes. Get back to finding talent. I'll be okay." He pauses before adding, "We can talk when you get home. Maybe."

Mikey laughs. "That almost sounds ominous, but I know what you mean." At least, he thinks he knows what Gerard means. Talking versus getting naked, or something that. They should also plan on eating at some point. "You cooking tonight, or you want me to bring home something for dinner?"

Gerard makes a faint sound of assent before yawning widely. The adrenaline from earlier is slowly fading away, and bringing with it the loose limbed siren call of sleep. But first, he has to clean up.

"Pick something up? I would cook but I think I should save my energy."

Mikey chuckles softly. "Okay," he says agreeably. After all, they have a big night ahead of them.

"Love you Mikes. See you later." He smiles as Mikey tells him the same and hangs up. Scratching distractedly at his stomach, his come is tacky and drying quickly. He pulls a face but before he drags himself up, he takes a picture, lips quirked into a grin. He looks it over, stomach flipping. He looks... debauched, messy and fucked out. Swallowing hard he sends it with the message 'what you did to me.' He watches as the message sends then places his phone on the nightstand and heads into the bathroom for a well deserved shower.

Mikey's at the sink to watch his hands when his phone buzzes with a text. He sees the words first, then taps on the thumbnail to make the picture bigger, and when he sees it, fuck. Mikey's cock throbs and he's glad he's still in the handicapped stall, where no one can see, not even if he does something like take his cock out and take a picture of it, hard and flushed where it rests in his palm. The things Gerard does to him...

 ** > 11:42a.m. Mikey wrote:** God that's hot. Maybe you can do that to me tonight.

And he attaches the recent picture of his own cock, just so Gerard can see how hard he still is.

Gerard comes back into the bedroom and out of habit places the half empty glass of water on the nightstand and picks up his phone. He smiles at the text symbol and quickly thumbs it open. Swallowing hard, his smile dies on his lips as he reads the text. Fuck yes, he is going to do everything he can to make Mikey look like that over and over again. Clicking on the picture, he bites at his knuckle and groans. God, he can't wait til Mikey gets home.

When he can finally tear his eyes away from the picture, he replies to the text.

 ** > 11:52a.m. Gee wrote:** Fuck Mikes, do you know how much I want you right now? I want to make you like that over and over.

He sends that text and waits a moment before shrugging. He opens the texts again typing, 'You should have this now, you've been so good.' He adds the picture he'd taken earlier for Mikey, the one of him holding his hard cock.

He watches it go with a little trepidation, but he knows Mikey'll love it. He places his phone back to where it was and slips into bed, where he falls asleep surprisingly quickly with a small smile on his lips.

Mikey's back at his desk by the time he gets a reply from Gerard. And then another. With a second picture, which is no doubt from Before. Mikey's eyes widen and if his cock wasn't half hard before, it sure as fuck is now.

 ** > 11:58a.m. Mikey wrote:** Christ Gee I'm at my desk. You're evil 

Mikey adds an emoji with devil horns, because that's exactly what Gerard deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed this one. Part two of this chapter will be written soon, but in the meantime, you can help us out with a couple of things.
> 
> 1\. Would you like to know Gee's detailed thought process as he reads Mikey's fic for the first time? If so, leave a comment. Your comment might just inspire Gerard's muse to provide us with said thoughts if the mood captures him.
> 
> 2\. Are you good with Photoshop, or know someone who is? Both authors of this piece of fiction are drooling for fanart of the naked R- and X-rated selfies Mikey and Gee sent each other in this chapter. Think you have what it takes to create those selfies, or do you know someone who does? If so, fanart submissions of the above-described selfies are more than welcome. We might even include them in the fic! and would of course credit the artist(s) if we did.


End file.
